Stable Emotions
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Voltaire Hiwatari had planned out every aspect of his grandson's life, but Kai falling in love with BioVolt escapee, Hilary Tatibana, a valuable experiment, wasn't on the agenda. Now, he has an opening to retrieve Kai and the AWOL BioVolt vampire. KaiHil.


Hola ppls :) I'm back again!! With my…twelfth story? Dang, didn't know it was that many. Anyway, this is a **KaiHil**!! Yay! Which I know most of you love. Lol. And multi-chaptered. Anyways, this is a Vampire Fic, but I don't think it'll be like the usual vampire fic! Lol. And it's for K'onix! She wanted to write a vampire fic, but decided on writing another fic instead, and she wanted to see a vampire fic, so I told her I'd write one…it just took me awhile…lol. It probably woulda been a ton better if she wrote it! She's a phenomenal writer! Deff check her stuff out! Lol. Anyways. I don't know a lot about vampires, so I don't know how this'll go, and we're all aware I'm not exactly talented, so that oughtta make it worse. Lol. Plus, as discussed before, what little ability I had to write is going "bye bye". Well, here we go. Sorry for the OOCness, really bad grammar, crapiness, and my crap writing style!

Hilary: YAY!! A fic starring me!! – face suddenly falls – aww, but why did _you _of all ppl have to write it.

Moonlight Serenity: Gee, thanks. I feel soo loved…NOT!!

Kai: Shut. Up.

Ray: Thanks, Kai, I was just about to say that.

Tyson: oh, I was too!

Daichi: and me!

-other beyblade characters and reviewers also state they were about to say it too-

Ray: anyways, Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade.

Mariah: Moonlight Serenity also would like to dedicate this story to K'onix. Hope you like it.

Kai: on with the fic!

---------------------------------

Stable Emotions

---------------------------------

Chapter One: 

Prologue

_The room was lit poorly, a dim purple glow reverberating off all the objects, cinderblock walls, test tubes, and test equipment, as well as a few choice fluorescent lights softened for this particular occasion. The several studious beings in the room had quieted their scurry and come to a halt, just to gaze on at what would hopefully be their successful attempt on this nearly impossible-to-perfect experiment: Project PV-Hell-Born. Their goggles reflected the scene before them, several large, human-sized holding tubes with green liquid filling them, computers decorating every bare spot in the room, and in the middle of the liquid, the little one who had so unfortunately met all the standards and therefore caused her qualification for the disturbance of her genetic coding and rearranging of her DNA._

_For the last several months, almost to the point of being a year, a specific "drug" was being slipped into the tiny child's –yes, tiny child. Age approximation: three – insufficient food and water supply. This drug – no, this…blood... a mixture of a specific blood type and chemicals – was reforming every set genetic cryptogram in the young one's body. She had what they needed: super, super intelligence, and she was faultless because of her ever-so young age. She was the ideal specimen, and she would be the guinea pig to this whole outfit…of course, she wasn't the first of her kind…in fact, all she was, was another of the man-made models, but unlike the others, she would be flawless. _

_Flawless, unlike every other misfit that had been mutated in that very room or in rooms similar. They all had terrible imperfections: couldn't do the job, went insane, died in the process of their re-creation, didn't have the intelligence level, or after a period of time departed from this world…ultimately, none of them made it too long before death, several though had managed some work. After good, long months of untimely research, they had worked it all out, and she was chosen as their test subject. She had been an orphan whom had been brought to them by one of their darker powers, and she was an orphan whom they soon had found to have an exceedingly great brain-capacity for her young age. At the time of her handover to their power, guessing her age was possibly one, the research to correct the defective experiments hadn't even been thought of; it had been two years prior to this day, after all._

"_Begin step two, and that's an order," A man's deep voice said as he gazed at the tube holding the youthful child. Many of the men and women in the room began to diligently push buttons, flip switches, and commence to run computers all in preparation to commence with the second part of many in the process. The elderly Russian in the back of the room smirked and exchanged prideful glances with his right-hand man, each awaiting to congratulate one another on the long anticipated process that would finally be completed this very day. _

"_Substances in place, and the subject is prepared," Another responded, giving a side glance to the frail, pale figure floating in the tube with wires jabbed into her arms, throat, hands, and limbs, monitors clinging to her chest and head, scrutinizing her brain and heart activity._

"_Initiating Injection Seven in five…four…three…"_

_In the cylinder, the child, whom was very, very conscious and well aware of everything going on around her, the changes taking place, and the pain coursing through every vein in her body, began to thrash violently, which was an extreme difference from how she'd been a few minutes ago…pushed to exhaustion from the pain and experiments, and losing her will to even fight. Her mop of brown hair whipped around her in slow motion, her brilliant ruby eyes were dangerously wide in intense fear. _

"_Two…" She held her breath, ready to gasp in pain, "one…" _

_The throbbing, stinging, searing pain that cut through her body was almost indescribable as she felt a burning liquid enter her veins and electrical waves being pumped through her form. When she felt it pulsing keenly though her system, she let out an inhuman, ear-shattering screech, only to be drowned out by the liquid surrounding her; however, that scream was monumental to the uneducated, naïve mind…for when she screamed – and as she did, the two men gave satisfied, malicious smirks – her magnificent eye-teeth were bore… eye-teeth…fangs…fangs she had acquired through all those drugs…fangs of a vampire. _

_Her name was Hilary. _

_--------------------------------------------_

"Do you?" What was the question? Simple enough: did he know anything about a certain girl that had just been mentioned and seemed to have gotten immensely close to one Kai Hiwatari. "Sir? Master Voltaire?" The man pressed again, waiting for the elderly Russian's response. Unbeknown to the mere henchmen, Voltaire knew every aspect of that certain girl…but, after spending several years in prison, he didn't have any idea that his Grandson, the apple of his eye, would get close to this girl. Of all his planning, this had never been an aspect. Oh, everything had become quite perfect. His "worthless" grandson would be in his possession, and so would that Hell Child…

"Two birds with one stone," Voltaire murmured to himself, taking a swig of his red wine.

-----------------------------------

…TADA!!! Lol. Okay, that probably sucked, but oh well… I kinda like it, personally…so yea…. PLEASE DON'T KILL/HATE ME! Lol. Anyways, thanks to everyone who read. I hope you liked. Please review. Tell me if you: liked, hated, loathed, flame, pointers, honest opinions, anything, even if just means telling me to update. Thanks for putting up with another one of my crappy fics everyone! I lovee you!! Lol. You rock! Lol again!!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess

Ps. If anyone wants to know – I don't know if you'd want to know… - I wrote an angst KaiHilTy, so if you want, go check it out. It's called: "To Love a Liar"…it's under the characters Hilary and Tyson tho, just bc Tyson is in it more than Kai. Oh, and it's a oneshot.


End file.
